


Eon Het

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: The beginning of a potential story where the reader is the reluctant chosen one with an eventual slow burn with Agent Smith
Relationships: Agent Smith (The Matrix)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Eon Het

**Author's Note:**

> {mr/ms l/n} is short for mister or mizz last name

You wake with a start and sigh in relief. Your nightmare wasn’t real. You rub your arms and back of your head in reassurance.

The phone rings.

“Hello?” you say as you answer. You glance at the caller ID, where the words MR SANDMAN appear. You blink and the words have disappeared.

A man’s voice is on the other end. “The agents have found you. If you do exactly as I say - “ You hang up abruptly.

There’s a knock on the door.

You open it to see a tall, thin man in a dark suit wearing sunglasses and an earpiece. Two identically clad men are flocked behind him. You try to blink away the pulsing green aura that pulsates around them. 

…

You sit across from the head agent, who has introduced himself as Smith, in a green-tinted interrogation room. The other two agents are standing somewhere behind you. Agent Smith unwraps the string holding your case folder closed and peruses your folder.

“{mr/ms l/n},” he says. “We’ve been watching you for some time now. Though I must say, you are quite an anomaly regarding our usual demographic we keep tabs on. Usually, they are deep web hackers with multiple crimes on their ledger. You, however, don’t even own a computer.”

“The screens give me a headache,” you say, mouth dry.

He continues on as if you hadn’t said anything. “In fact, from a lawful point of view, you have done nothing wrong.”

“So, why am I here?” you ask.

Agent Smith gives a look at the other two, who silently exit the room. A chill goes down your spine as you wonder what the dismissal could possibly entail.

He pulls out a half-full bottle containing large blue pills and sets them on the table.

“Those?” Cracking half a smile, you’re sure he’s pulling your leg. “Some pseudoscience witch gave them to me, said they’d get rid of my nightmares and paranoia. I tried them a couple times, but they didn’t work.”

“Hmm,” he frowns. He takes the sunglasses off and peers at you with blue eyes. “Cloud you describe these nights and paranoia?”

“Well, I dunno. Ever since I was little, I constantly dream that I’m in this goopy stuff all hooked up to tubes. And I see - well, I think I see - things I’m not supposed to notice. Like, you know when you’re watching a tv show or movie and you see all the continuity errors, how they reused an extra, or recycled a set? I feel like I see these types of things in real life.”

His face is unreadable as he pulls his earpiece out. You stare at it dangling against his, that collar, aware of the significance of that small action. That aura that surrounds the agents, that connects them together, was purposefully severed. Agent Smith is offline.

“Do you know what The Matrix is, {mr/ms l/n}?” he asks suddenly.

“No?” you say, genuinely confused. You feel as if you are on the edge of Alice’s rabbit hole. You take a step back. “And, honestly, I don’t want to know. I’m perfectly happy with my life the way it is. Really.”

He stares at you long and hard, deep in thought. You stare back. 

Then, with a nod to himself, he puts his sunglasses and earpiece back on.

“Thank you for your time, {mr/ms l/n}. You may go now.”


End file.
